I'm Sorry
by CosmicOblivion
Summary: Tigress is having trouble sleeping. The events that transpired in Gongmen City has come back to haunt Tigress in her dreams. TixPo


Atop the mountain that was overlooking the Valley of Peace was the Jade Palace. It was dark and raining heavily on the mountain, thunder booming making the residents of the Jade Palace wake up in utter surprise. But that was nothing for the warriors living inside are none other than the Furious Five and the most revered Dragon Warrior, who had been trained to sleep under any circumstances. All were sleeping peacefully except for one, and it's not who you think it would be. It's non other than Tigress, who was stirring in her sleep.

_Tigress' Dreamscape_

"Po, get away from him!" Tigress said, but Po wasn't listening instead he just walked further.

"No more running, Shen!" She heard Po speak,"Now... answers!"

"Oh, you want to know so badly?" She heard Shen say,"Thinking knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some... crater in your soul? Well here's your answer... your parents didn't love you.

"But here... let me heal you."

After defeating the large gorilla she looked up where Po and Shen were, only to gasp and look in horror as Shen lit the cannon and the cannon emitted a roar before blasting a flaming metal ball that is going towards Po at a high velocity.

Barely getting the wok to cover his torso he was blasted out of the factory.

"NOOOO!" She yelled, arms outstretched while running towards Po, only to be knocked off her feet and then... it suddenly went black.

She was hearing whispers.

"Why can't you save him?"

"You're a failure."

She kept hearing them until it was going too fast.

"failurefailurefailurefailurefailure"

_End of Dreamscape_

Tigress sat up, breathing heavily, sweat running along her fur. She got out of her bed, turned for the door and went to check on Po.

There, she saw him sleeping peacefully, his rising and falling of his chest were in perfect rhythm. She closed the door knowing Po is safe and went for the peach tree, even though it was raining she didn't care, she needed some time to think.

She sat there hugging her legs as she stared aimlessly as she was lost in her thoughts, the peach tree was barely covering her, as rain droplets poured down onto her fur.

The loud crackle of thunder was enough to wake Po up, due to how thin the paper walls are it didn't do much to keep the cold and the light tapping of the rain droplets on the walls of the barracks. While Po sat up, he figured something was amiss, he looked at the room opposite to him and when a flash of light came he saw an empty bed. He stood up and went to find the missing tiger.

He searched everywhere, the training hall, the kitchen, the moon pool, but she wasn't there, where could she be? Only one place left to go... the Sacred Peach Tree. He went to the Peach Tree and he was right. There, he saw a figure of a tiger who had her arms hugging her legs and her head lowered. The sounds he was making while walking was muffled by the rain, thus making the tiger unaware of his presence. As he walked closer towards the feline, he could hear soft sobs and soft sniffles coming from the tiger.

Was she crying? He had never seen her cry not once, she was always strong and hardheaded it almost seems impossible, but there she was, sobbing softly.

He placed a paw on her shoulder thus startling the feline, she gasped and looked up to find Po looking at her, his face concern plastered on his face.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Po asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Go away, Po, I don't want you to see me like this." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"But, you shouldn't be here, you'll get sick." Po said while he sat down beside Tigress.

"I know, but I just needed some time to think." She sighed. "Po, theres something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening,"

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you so bad when we first met, I guess my pride and jealousy got the best of me and I was so mad that I said those hurtful things to you." She said looking away ashamed.

"Tigress, I was never mad at you," This surprised Tigress."Despite what you did to me back then, it's all in the past and I forget those in the past, and I undestood why you were mad at me, because who wouldn't be? When you worked so hard for practically your whole life and it just gets taken away in one fell swoop." He said sadly,"I was thinking of giving up when I saw you guys all paralyzed I started to panic inside, I mean if Five against One is not enough, then what will I do againts him? I'm just one panda, but I still have to try. And when I defeated him and you guys showed up and bowed saying that I'm a master now, I felt worthy to have the title. But that didn't stop me from feeling guilty from what I did to you."

He said while looking away from her gaze.

"But after that, I completely lost interest in that title, after what you did to Tai-Lung I started to admire you, and that you have great potential." She said with a small smile.

"Y-You did?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"So, do you forgive me?" Po chuckled.

"Yes, I forgive you." He said,"Now let's get back inside, I'll cook up some soup for us." Smiling, he extended his arm, Tigress took it."I'd like that," She said, smiling.

Po and Tigress went to the kitchen, after being soaked with water from the rain, Po grabbed two blankets, he covered Tigress with it,"Thanks, Po." She thanked him as she shivered from the cold.

The soup was done and Po grabbed 2 bowls and filled them, he sat beside Tigress and started eating. They ate in silence until Po broke it.

"So, what did you dream about?" He asked, whilst eating his food.

"It's about you... getting blown off a factory." She said, trying not to cry.

Po's eyes widen,"You mean back at the factory when I fought Shen?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought I lost you." She whispered, fighting back the tears."When I opened my eyes I felt weak and I couldn't move, when monkey mentioned your name I could only grieve." Po hugged her tightly she hugged back, she clung on Po's chest like it was the last time she's gonna see it.

She broke into a crying fit as she sobbed on Po's chest,"It's ok I'm here, no need to worry." He soothed the stressed feline whilst rubbing her back.

After her sobs subsided it went to small sniffles until she got her composure back.

After she was done, Po gently pushed Tigress to look at her. He placed his paws on Tigress' shoulders and said,"No matter what happens I will never leave you." She felt her whole body relax and what she did next surprised Po, she wrapped her arms on Po's neck and kissed him on the lips ever so softly, Po was taken aback from her action but slowly eased into the kiss. After they broke for air, Tigress was resting her head on Po's shoulder."Thank you, Po... for everything." She said, smiling at her panda.


End file.
